


He Lives In You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : He Lives In You  - my character starts hearing your character’s voice in their head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lives In You

Blaine knows that everybody has them.

Those moments where your conscience is so loud, when you make a decision, that it feels like someone is actually talking to you from within.

For a while, his personal Jiminy Cricket sounded like his mom, and then like Wes and Trent.

And then, it shifted to Kurt.

Now, even when they are not together, it’s clear as day, as if Kurt was leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

More often than not, it’s encouragement that Blaine still needs in spite of all the work he has done to learn to trust himself and his skills. 

“You can do this”, “You’re brilliant,” and “You’re going to sweep them off their feet.”

But sometimes, he can hear Kurt’s voice in his head in other situations.

“Don’t forget the TP,” and “we’re invited at Rachel’s tonight”, and “that hotdog really looks unsanitary.”

It’s uncanny, really; Blaine can almost feel Kurt’s breath on his cheek.

“Now come on hubby, let me treat you to a proper meal.”

Except that this time around, the voice was not in his head.


End file.
